


In the Kitchen

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, naughty kitchen sex, pamsioux, yep not beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie and Pam shag in the kitchen.





	In the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the date in which I wrote this one but enjoy! 💋

Whether it was the kitchen or the bedroom, they did not give a damn. They wanted to shag, everywhere. So, Siouxsie lifted Pam up, setting her on top of the kitchen island before removing all of her clothes.She smirked, sliding her panties off and devoured the delicious cunt below.

 

“Ahhh fuck Siouxsie!”Pam moaned, digging her fingers into the jet-black waves of the Belgian’s hair.

 

Siouxsie swirls her tongue all around the entrance, up to her urethra and hood, then munches hungrily. Joggling her head, back and forth until the blonde went crazy.Pam shut her eyes, her knees buckling involuntarily, as she was being brought to a whole new level of pleasure. And Siouxsie looks up seductively, humming while working her mouth and wet-muscle around the sensitive clit. Bobbing her head repeatedly. 

 

Half panting, half moaning. Pam throws her head back, her body arching off the countertop with legs on each side of Siouxsie’s shoulders, moaning out in pleasure that she could not handle.

 

“S-Siouxsie, p-please! F-Fuck m-me!” she breathed out, finger pads playing with her hair as she was set in a haze.

 

Siouxsie complies, though. She stopped what she was doing, then heads to the bedroom—adjacent to the kitchen—and grabbed a little something she would normally wear in the relationship.

Pam pouts, wondering where her lover went and would be back to finish her off. But eventually, she comes back.

 

Siouxsie walks into the kitchen, with what appeared to be a strap-on in her hand (at least 8 inches) and a bottle of lubricant in the other.

 

She grins widely, standing above her impatient girlfriend and put it on, oiling up the throbbing toy. She strapped it all around her lower region; thighs, pelvis, and crotch. Before bringing Pam off the table and guiding her to the lubricated-dildo.

 

Pam wrapped her arms around Siouxsie’s neck, anticipating. Hence her legs, hooked around her waist. As she was being impaled by the huge-throbbing cock in one take. She threw her head back, her wet heat being filled so quickly.

 

“AAHH!” she screamed, as soon as Siouxsie started thrusting violently into her. She felt the magic of the strap-on, rubbing, throbbing, and stretching her wetness but liked every second of it. 

 

Grunting, Siouxsie leans in to capture her plump lips for a soft yet passionate kiss. Intertwining their tongues together, as they would wrestle while Siouxsie rolled her hips rhythmically, pounding directly towards her g-spot. And Pam reacted sexily, gyrating or screaming out for more.

 

It did not take long, for the designer to be close.

 

“F-Fuck, S-Siouxsie! I-I’m g-gonna c-cum s-soon…hnghhh…AAAH…” she half moaned, half screamed, biting on her broad shoulder. As her pussy was being wrecked by the dominant Belgian. “That’s right, cum for me!” Siouxsie encouraged, as she rolled her hips even faster, sending her over the edge.

 

This was not the first time; they had done this. They were naughty before the end of the 20th century and sometimes, behind Budgie’s back during Siouxsie’s long-forgotten marriage with him after 17 years. Which resulted into an ugly divorce that she had never asked for, but hey. The heart wants, what the heart wants. And Pam, was the only one to change that. She was so in love with this woman, it was no secret.

 

Pam moaned out, almost growling, as she starts trembling from Siouxsie’s erratic thrusts. It felt as though there were firecrackers going off in her body, as she came long and hard with a scream of her name and fell against the strong body, in Siouxsie’s arms. Panting, heavily.

 

Siouxsie stopped thrusting, once she realized the designer was brought there and slowly withdrew. As cum began to drip out, small amounts spilling onto the floor. While holding onto her smaller lover tightly, practically cradling Pam in her arms with whispers of sweet nothings. She kissed her lips ever so lightly afterwards.

 

“Oh, I love you so much Siouxsie!” Pam mumbles next to her chest, slowly closing her eyes as sleep bedeviled her. “Love you too, my darling!” Siouxsie replies, caressing her gently, before walking them to the bedroom so they could rest together. And then, wake up to have another round later on.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who don't know 'who is who' in the pic above, Siouxsie is the one on the left and Pam's the one on the right.


End file.
